Emerald Locked With Amber
by Ayumi Ogawa
Summary: S+S fluff. Sakura is a princess & Syaoran is prince. Both *have* to be friends, but can they be more. R+R douzo!
1. One

  
Emerald Locked with Amber  
by: Vanilla-Ice  
SCRIBBLES  
~This is my first story without mush in the first chapter... anywhoo lemme give you the 411...  
[Princess] Sakura [Kinomoto]  
~A sweet, genki girl who has the reputation of dumping her betroved(?). She is like a rose, beautiful but thorny. Get on her nerves and she'll worry and if you make her worry, two words. You're. Dead. She is very skilled in all combat and swords. Once she knows you she's the sweetst thing you've ever seen. Like an angel...innocent, genki...yet DENSE.  
[Prince] Syaoran [Li]  
~A fearless, brave (and not to mention TOTALLY kawaii) boy who has the reputation of dumping his betroved(?) also. He is very kawaii, but is convinced he will never love any of those obsessed Princesses who hang all over him for his ranking and looks. He is very skilled in all commbat and swords, also. 

  
Syaoran thought he'd be sick. 'Another annoying, clingy Princess?' He sighed, as he walked through the palace doors with his mother, Queen Yelan of the Li Kingdom. "Now Syaoran, act on your best behaviour." Queen Yelan warned him. Syaoran nodded, he knew the routine. He'd act nice and polite infront of the King but as soon as he was out of their sight he'd pull a prank on the Princess.   
"Ah, Prince Syaoran!" King Fujitaka greeted Syaoran. "And Queen Yelan!" He greeted Yelan. "Sakura should be arriving any minute!" He smiled, and looked at the doors as if expecting her to come in any time. Ten minutes later, a girl burst through the door in a thin pink gown. Her long hair was blowing behind her back as she ran towards the King, holding the ends of her dress. Her green eyes were bright, and her hair was a beautiful auburn colour. She skidded to a stop infront of the king and curtsied. "You asked of me?" She said, sitting down, her skirts spread in front and in back of her. King Fujitaka chuckled. "You are going to wed a new Prince in a couple of weeks-" He started. Sakura's eye widened. "Father, you promised a week before promising another" She paused and grimaced. "...another Prince." Fujitaka gave her a warning look. "Sakura! You will wed who and when I tell you to, is that clear?" He said in an annoyed tone.  
"BUT FATHER! Those men they, they cling to me and sometimes they are a bit overboard! You never know when one physco Prince will go too far-" She started, but stopped as Fujitaka silenced her by pointed to Syaoran, who was behind her. "He is your betrothed." He called. Sakura's eyes widened even more, and tears welled up in her eyes. She whipped her head back to the King and gave him a cold, stubborn glare. She ran out of the room, a single sob escaping her lips.  
Syaoran glared and walked off to his chambers. (A/n; If you're wondering, he knows where they are oO) 'Beautiful, though... WAIIIIIIIIIT. She is NOT beautiful. She's a stubborn crybaby.' He went and laid on his bed to think things over.Fujitaka knocked softly on Sakura's door and came in to see her sitting on the ledge of her window staring out at the land. "Sakura." Her father called softly. He hated to promise men to his daughter. He felt the same way, yet there was no choice. "Sakura, you know I don't like to promise you men. But please, just try to be friends with the prince." He explained to her. Sakura looked back to her father. "Why?" She asked curiously, walking over with one hand holding her skirts. Fujitaka smiled knowingly, he knew Syaoran was the one for Sakura. He hoped Yelan's plan would work. Sakura gave him a gentle hug. She started to walk back over to the window, but Fujitaka's eyebrow went up. Sakura stopped, sighed, and turned around with a glare. "Ok."   
Sakura skipped outside gleefully. She'd make the best of this day. If all she had to do was be friends with this prince, it would turn out ok. "But I wonder, what he meant by friends?" She softly questioned herself. She looked up and saw a boy sitting by the pond feeding the ducks. "Hiedki-kun!" Sakura shouted, smiling. Hiedki (A/n; name is bad I know so shut it) was one of Sakura's best friends besides Tomoyo. She loved Hiedki like a big brother, yet Hiedki acted weird around her. Sakura shrugged it off as she saw Hiedki look up at her. (A/n; Yes! Hiedki loves Sakura in *that* way) He smiled and walked over to her. "Wanna practice swords again?" He asked knowingly. Sakura's smile widened. "SURE!" She yelled and ran over to her sword.  
She went behind a tree and put on brown pants that went to her knees and a thin, loose white shirt that went to her elbows. She took off her shoes and then hid all her clothes in the bushes. She grinned and found Hiedki laying out there bored. "Gosh, Sakura. You changed so slooooooow." Hiedki said pronouncing the last word very slowly. Sakura playfully hit her arm and handed him a sword. "Do you want to warm up with swords or hand-to-hand combat?" (A/n; That's what you call it right?) Sakura asked. Hiedki took a risk. "Hand-to-hand combat." He said smugly.   
"Surely you would of known by now..." Sakura started sweetly. "...IT'S BEEN OVER 5 YEARS!" She yelled. Meanwhile Syaoran was walking outside. He heard a yell and quickly went to it. He hid in a tree to see what the princess was doing.   
Sakura got in a fighting stance, as did Hiedki. Sakura smirked as Hiedki threw the first punch. She dodged easily. Hiedki could get rough though, so she waited. He then through a combo of a spin, punch, kick, punch. Sakura did a handspring over him with ease. "Hiedki, you'll have to start making up different combos. You always start with that one!" Sakura said, her hand on her hip in a girly way making Hiedki a bit mad. "Oh really Sakura?" He said inching closer. Sakura smirked. "Really." Hiedki grabbed Sakura's arm and through her into the pond nearby. Sakura grimaced. She got up and looked at her hair. "HIEDKIIIIIIIIIII!!" She screeched and Hiedki knew he was in for it. She stomped over and slapped him. "Your mean!" She whined. Hiedki was used to Sakura's slaps so he just smiled. "I'm mean alright." He replied smugly.   
Sakura stepped on his foot and ran away giggling. Hiedki grinned, and blushed. Syaoran thought his eyes would pop out. This Hied-whatever like Sakura! He felt a blush coming to his cheeks too as Sakura ran, her shirt flying everywhere. He shook his head. What was the matter with him. The first day and he's...aack! Blushing!?  
Hiedki ran after her and grabbed her, pulling her over his head. He plopped her in the bushes. Sakura giggled and ran out. "Was that your best?" She cried out happily. Hiedki had a look of fear. Sakura ran onto the practice arena and got her sword. "C'mon...CHICKEN!" She said laughing at the idea of Hiedki dressed up as a chicken. Hiedki shook his head. "Then..." Sakura said thinking. "You have to give me a piggy back ride!" Hiedki sighed and picked her up on his back. Sakura giggled. "Wheee! Your tall Hiedki!" She said joyfully. Hiedki blushed feeling Sakura on him. Sakura jumped off. "Hiedki your red. Are you sick?" Hiedki shook his head fast. "Good!" She said smiling and she plopped down. "I think I'll go back in my dress. My father wants me to talk to Prince Syaoran and get to know him." She said smiling. Hiedki's face turned to one of pure shock mixed with hidden anger. "Who?" He asked. Sakura smiled.   
"Father has promised me to Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom. My father said we could just be friends. He says he doesn't like to promise me men but he has to." Hiedki's look stayed. "Oh?" He looked around and back at Sakura. She sighed and looked at the pond. "I hope he's not like that other physco lunatic. Who was he? Oh, Prince Toru." She shuddered. "If Father didn't come he would have gotten all the way into my room. He was a creep." She said talking half to herself, half Hiedki. Hiedki nodded, and helped her up. "Thanks. I'll go, if I only have to be friends with Li-kun, than I will do fine." Sakura said, smiling happily. She waved and ran behind the tree Syaoran was in. She changed into another dress. It had straps about 2 inches wide. The body of the skirt was dark pink, but it faded to white at the end.   
Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo!" She sighed as Tomoyo popped out of the bush. "SAKURAAAAA YOU LOOK SO KIREI!" She squealed with stars in her eyes. "That way this Prince Syaoran will fall in love with you and you will live happily ever after!" Tomyo carried on. She stopped and looked at Sakura who had a look of horror. "I'm only going to be friends with him. Besides, no sane person would like me. I'm ugly 'Yo-chan." (A/n; Like my nickname?) Tomoyo sighed at Sakura's last statement. "Think what you like. I know that guys fall like flies near you." She said sadly, but smiled. "Did you see that guy yesterday when you were out in the stables with all those other princes and princesses? Whoah, he totally digged you! He was in the palm of your hand." Tomoyo squealed. Sakura sighed. "He was cute, but I didn't like him. He smiled a lot, though." Sakura said sorrowfully. She shook her head and walked out from behind the bushes.   
Syaoran nearly fell off the tree when he saw her. 'Oh my god, I'm going to fall for her.' He thought to himself as he looked at how the dress hung on her every curve. He listened in on what they were talking about. "...no sane person would like me. I'm ugly 'Yo-chan." Syaoran nearly fell off again. She was NOT ugly. He'd have a hard time trying to act cool around this angel. But he had competition, Hideki.  
Sakura giggled as she saw Hiedki's face when he looked at her. Tomoyo looked at Hiedki and forced a smile. 'Eew, look at that creep. He so wants Sakura. GROSS!' She thought to herself. Tomyo dragged Sakura away. "C'mon, a lot of Princes and Princesses will be there at dinner!" Sakura smiled and followed Tomyo. "BYE!" She called out. Syaoran shot up, he had to go to dinner. He called up his sword and made himself invisable, runnig past Sakura and everyone else until he was ready. He walked into the dining hall and saw millions of girls staring at him, drooling. Meanwhile, Sakura ran into a million guys drooling and staring at her. Sakura and Syaoran ran for the table with no one, both bumping into each other. Prepared herself to fall, she shut her eyes tight but she felt strong arms around her small waist. She looked up into amber eyes. "You...." She said. "Prince Syaoran, the one I have to wed." She said to herself making that a little red flag in her memory.   
Syaoran blushed. "Yup." He said and sat down. By this time, everyone was looking at the couple. Girls ran over to the seat next Syaoran, but Sakura plopped down. "Whoah!" She screamed as girls pushed her off rudely. She closed her eyes. "Not again." Syaoran grabbed her wirst and pulled her back onto the seat with a smirk. "Hello, again." He said cooly. Sakura blinked, and a smile tugged at her lips. "Hey." Sakura answered just as calm. She looked down at her plate and looked up. "Li-kun?" She glanced at Syaoran eyes. 'Whoah, look at....oh no. No....no no no NO!' She thought to herself. Syaoran looked over at Sakura. "Yeah?" Sakura smiled. "My father wants us to be friends. Would you like to?" She asked, happily. Syaoran smiled the smallest smile. "Sure." Sakura grinned and looked up at the guys drooling. "Hoe?" Sakura said, looking at them. One guy was getting close. Now he was practically breathing down her neck. She gently got up, and smiled. "Hi!" She said forcing a happy look. "Hey." The boy said with a cool attitude. Sakura smiled and knee-d him in the *you know where* "BYE!" Sakura said happily. After dinner, Sakura went to the balcony. The moonight cast a beautiful silvery light on her and her hair swayed in the breeze. Syaoran got up to go outside with her. Sakura didn't turn from the stars. "My mother is up there." She said, quietly. A tear trickled down her cheek, her one and anothe runtil she was sobbing. Syaoran looked back at the girl. He felt awkward. He gently hugged her, his arms loose around her. Sakura cried on his chest, getting his shirt all wet.   
Sakura had stopped crying, and a few hiccups sounded. She looked up, he chin on his chest and smiled, "Thanks. I needed a good cry." She said and walked away. Syaoran stared at her, as the wind ruffled his hair. Scribbles  
You like? Long chappie. Onegai R/R! NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU HAVE A REASON TO SEND 'EM!


	2. Two

Emerald Locked With Amber  
By: AyumiSyaoran stared in disbelief at his mother. Yelan smiled to herself. "Do I have to?" syaoran asked impatiently. "Syaoran, you are going to this ball, and you will ask Sakura to dance." She said firmly. Syaoran tried to hide his glee. "Ok." He mumbled. Yelan turned around and pumped her fist. "YES!" Syaoran turned around. "What?" Yelan smiled, "Nothing."  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting by the pond, a week later. It had only been a week, but they felt it had been years. Sakura drew spirals in the water, and giglling as the fish came up to her fingers. Syaoran smiled staring at her. She was the beautiful-est creature he'd ever seen. 'I love you.' He thought to himself. It was something he'd locked up miles and miles away in his heart. He knew Sakura didn't like him in that way. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who was busy thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Her face inched closer to his. Syaoran blushed. "I-I" He started.   
"SAKURA! Would you like some tea!" Hiedki quickly shouted, seeing the scene. Sakura's head popped back and she smiled at Hiedki. "Sure Hiedki! Thanks!" She said with a big grin. She looked back at Syaoran's curious face. He took a risk. "You like 'im?" Sakura smiled. "Like a brother or a close friend maybe," She blushed. "but never like that." Syaoran mentally sighed in relief. "So whaddya think about the ball?" He asked quickly, changing the subject. Sakura sweatdropped and fell over anime style. "Ay ay ay!" "Eh?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed. "I can't dance." She smiled sadly. "Sure you can!" Syaoran encouraged. Sakura shook her head. "Uh uh." She said. Syaoran stood up, and pulled her up. "I'll teach you!" He said happily, the smallest of smiles appearing. "'Kay!" Sakura said happily. Syaoran looked at her. "Uh..." He started, and put his arms around her wasit. Sakura put her arm around his neck. Syaoran taught her the steps and made sure she knew them in 3 hours. Sakura ran and hugged Syaoran. "Thank you Li-kun!" She smiled and let go. "You can call me Syaoran, Kinomoto." He said softly. He'd never let a girl call him that. Sakura's eyes widened. "O-o-okay! Call me Sakura then." Syaoran nodded not leaving her eyes. "Alright."   
Hiedki ran back with the tea. "Here Kinomoto-chan!" He flashed her a toothy grin. Sakura smiled. "Arigatou Hiedki!" She turned towards Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, would you like some tea?" She smiled. "No, I've got to go meet with my mother. 'Bye Sakura-chan!" He called out her name, blushing. He walked away leaving silence. Hiedki thought he'd blow up. Sakura-chan? Syaoran-kun? He thought angrily. He left the tea with Sakura and stomped away leaving Sakura alone, clueless. "Let the games begin, Li-gaki!" He shouted.   
The next couple days later....  
Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door to her bedchambers. "Sakura-chan?" He called quietly. Sakura opened the door in a light green dress. It hung on every curve and the sleeves hung about a foot from her wrists. The dress wasn't poofy, but not tight. In the back was a long train. The collar went about 2 inches ddown from Sakura's neck. She was wearing a silvery chain with an emerald and pink quartz cherry blossom. Her hair was up in a bun, but it had a long thick chunk hanging down in the back. Meanwhile, Syaoran was in an all green suit-y (A/n; I don't know what the frick they wear okay!) outfit, he looked very elegant. His hands were behind his back, fidgeting.  
Sakura smiled. "Come in, Syaoran!" She walked over to a chair and sat down, lady-like. "I really feel nervous, Syaoran! What if I trip, or step on a guy's feet?" She asked nerously. Syaoran put a hand on her cheek. "You'll do fine. We'll just practice one more time."" Syaoran said encouragingly. Sakura looked into his amber eyes. "I-I-I...okay." She started but stopped, agreeing. Sakura got up and walked to Syaoran. She put one arm on his shoulder and the other arm on his neck. Syaoran put his hands on her waist. They slowly repeated the steps. When they stopped, Sakura was smiling! "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Syaoran nodded. Sakura grinned and giggled. Let's go down, we'll be late for the ball. They raced down the corridorsuntil they were in the ballroom. Everyone was dancing. Syaoran spotted his mother with an evil smile. He nodded his head nervously and sat down in a chair next Sakura.   
"Sakura, would you like to dance?" He asked uncertainly. Sakura blushed, and sat up straight. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were tinged with pink. "Okay." She said, a smile appearing on her face. Syaoran got up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Sakura held his hand with one hand, and the other hand rested upon his chest. Syaoran's free hand was on Sakura's waist. They weren't too close because they were uneasy. Through the middle of the dance, Sakura saw girls give her the envy eyes. She looked away and realized this would probably be her only dance with Syaoran. She smiled, and inched closer to him, her head resting on his chest. Syaoran relaxed a little, and held her closer.   
Meanwhile, Yelan and Fujitaka were laughing evilly! "It's working! Their going to fall for each other, mwuahahaha!"  
When the music stopped Sakura reluctantly let go of Syaoran to be picked up Hiedki. They dance a little, but it wasn't pleasant like the dance before. Sakura caught Syaoran's eye a couple times motioning for him to go outside. When it came to the middle of the song, Sakura smiled and hurried out the door to go to a secluded area with Syaoran. They both sat on a bench, facing each other as cherry blossoms swirled around them. Sakura sighed in relief. "It was like Hiedki had metal claws." Sakura said laughing. 'If only I could dance with you again.' Sakura thought. Syaoran smiled. Sakura looked at the sakura blossoms. "Kirei..." She sighed. Syaoran put her hands on her arms, bringing her attention to him. Sakura looked over at him. "I-I" Syaoran started. "I-I" He started again. His arms slid to Sakura's waist. Sakura tilted her head. Syaoran's lips gently touched hers. Sakura felt her heart flutter, and she gasped a little as their lips touched. Sakura absentmindedly kissed him back. By this time, Syaoran was holding back his hunger. Sakura's arms latched around his neck, and her fingers ran through his thick chestnut hair, massaging every bit of his head. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, bringing her even closer than before. They were almost pressed against each other. Sakura moaned softly, and they both broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen. Sakura blushed and looked away, wanting to kiss him again. Her heart was fluttering and wouldn't stop.   
Syaoran thought he'd die right then and there. He'd just kissed Sakura, the beauty of the Kinomoto Kingdom. He almost moaned, thinking of Sakura's fingers running through his hair. Sakura turned back and came face to face with Syaoran. Emerald locked with amber, and Sakura felt her lips brush his. Sakura's face was red, and Syaoran was blushing furiously. Syaoran looked at her with wide puppy eyes. "Do you want me to go?" He asked sadly, getting up. Sakura shook her head, but he didn't see her. He started to walk away when Sakura touched his hand gently. "No." She called out quietly. Syaoran turned around; pure shock was written all over his face. Sakura saw this and a small smile appeared. "Don't leave." She whispered. "Onegai." Syaoran tilted his head. 'She didn't want me to leave?' He sat down next to her. "Do you hate me, now?" He asked sincerely. Sakura's eyes widened. "Never." She said truthfully. She reached out and touched a piece of hair that had fallen onto Syaoran's face. Her finger trailed down his cheek to his chest. Sakura quickly took her finger off.   
Sakura felt comfortable here with Syaoran...alone. It felt right. She looked down with a kind of nervous chuckle. "I've never kissed a boy before." She said, shocking Syaoran. He looked away. "Oh." Sakura smiled and moved in front of him. "I liked it though." She said, almost inaduible. Syaoran looked her. "Y-y-ou d-d-d-did?" He stuttered. Sakura stood up. Syaoran did too. "Do you want to dance?"  
Sakura nodded. "H-Hai." Syaoran mentally sighed in relief. If he had heard an 'Iie' he'd of died. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura put her head to his chest, and clasped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Syaoran let out a small sigh of happiness and Sakura giggled, almost stepping on his foot. Her face shot down at her feet, and her face shot up again right into Syaoran's lips.  
Sakura stopped dancing. She stood still, and continued running her fingers through his thick hair. His kiss was so gentle, and feathery yet so sweet. He kissed her once more and blushed. "I've really got to go, Sakura. Meet me tomorrow, if you want." He added and ran away, blushing furiously.   
Sakura stared after him. "Am I in love with you Syaoran-kun?" She asked Syaoran, even though he was in his bedchambers by now. She gently walked to hers, where Tomoyo was eagerly awaiting details. Syaoran shook his head. He was falling for this girl badly. He could still feel her fingers in his hair. Syaoran felt a blush creep up as he heard a squeal that sounded like Tomoyo. After all, he was next Sakura's bedchamber. "HE DID WHATTT???!!! DETAILS!!!!" Yep, Tomoyo all right.   
Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo! Syaoran-kun is right next to us you know!" Syaoran could hear everything she said, and she knew that he could probably hear her now. "But how did he kiss you?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. "Well, I can't explain the first one, but the second and third little ones were really sweet and gentle and soft." She tried to explain. Tomoyo squealed louder. "THERE WERE SECOND, THIRD ONES? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth and let go. Tomoyo became serious. "Do you love him Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at her smiling friend and looked down, blushing. Her hands were fidgety. "I-I-I" She began. "You?" Tomoyo pushed. "I do but I don't know if he really likes me." Sakura took a deep breath. "It's the first time I've ever fell in love before. But I think I know I do because when I just look at his eyes, it's like I can see into his soul and all his emotion. His eyes are so beautiful and their colour is like honey." Sakura said earnestly. Tomoyo smiled and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I think you're right. You are in love him, and chances are he's in love with you. Now get some rest, cool your lips off from the passionate kissin'" Tomoyo joked at the last statement. "I'm going to get your dress ready."  
The next day Sakura woke up to find a beautiful emerald green dress on her bed. It had peonies and sakura all around the waist. She put it on, it looked kind of like the dress from the ball, but the collar was different. On the sides it came two inches below Sakura's neck, but in the middle it curves down in to a rounded V/U-neck. Sakura smiled and slipped on some shoes and raced to where she saw Syaoran last. 'Thanks Tomoyo' Sakura thought as she sat down. The dress pooled around her. (A/n; She's sitting on the grass) Syaoran looked at Sakura waiting for him and his breath caught his chest. "Hey." He said quietly, sitting down next to Sakura. Sakura whipped around and blushed. "Hey." She answered. "Y-you l-look b-b-b-beautiful, S-Sakura." He stuttered. He wasn't used to complimenting, hugging, smiling, blushing or anything like that. Sakura's eyes widened for a second. She looked down, blushing. "I didn't make it, Tomoyo did." She said making an excuse. "No I mean you." He replied making Sakura blush even more. "Me? I never thought-" She started but was silenced by Syaoran's lips. Sakura leaned over to his lips, pressing them against each other more. Syaoran's hands were busy fumbling around with Sakura's hair. Sakura put her hands on his chest. Syaoran now was laying down, his hands behind his head, and Sakura was sitting, her dress pooled around her playing with his hair. When they realized what they were doing, Syaoran sat up quickly and Sakura's hands went behind her back. Syaoran's hair was messier than before. "I-I" Sakura began. "Syaoran-kun?" She sighed, calling out his name. "Yes." Sakura looked down, blushing. "Aishiteru." She said nervously, fumbling with her hands. Syaoran was caught by surprise. 'Aishiteru? She loves me? Should I tell her?' He thought to himself. Syaoran leaned over to Sakura. "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Aishiteru." He replied back, getting a surprised look from Sakura.  
Scribbles  
Sorry, I don't feel like talking. . Me sick. *sniffs* Read/Review. NO FLAMES. 


	3. Three

Emerald Locked With Amber  
By: AyumiSakura's surprised look melted to a warm smile. "You love me?" She asked making sure it wasn't a joke. "Always." Syaoran whispered, and it was no joke. He loved this girl like no tomorrow. Sakura smiled to herself, realizing Tomoyo was right. "Then, can I kiss you without feeling bad, this time?" Sakura joked. Syaoran knowing it was a joke did it anyway. He pulled on Sakura's waist bringing her closer to him. He tenderly kissed her lips, making Sakura's heart flutter. She gently kissed him back. Syaoran was glad he now knew they had love for each other. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and let go. "How was that?" He asked teasingly. Sakura just smiled. He laid back down and they got in their positions they were in before they stopped. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. "Sakura you like my hair too much. Let me play with yours." Syaoran whined. Sakura giggled. "Sure." She put her head in his lap. He gently combed his finger through nearly every section of her hair, enjoying the silky feel of her hair on his skin. Sakura looked up at Syaoran's rich honey eyes and Syaoran stopped playing with her hair to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you." Syaoran whispered. "Me too." Sakura answered. "Always?" Syaoran asked. "Always Syaoran-kun." She replied as Syaoran caressed her cheek lovingly.  
Hiedki walked along, wondering where *his* Sakura was. He looked at the sakura trees near the lake. She'd be there. I know it. If she's with that gaki I'll kill him! He thought over and over and over again. When he got there he found Sakura laying her head in Syaoran's lap and they were whispering to each other. He schreeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SAKURA?" (A/n; Sounds like Touya ^^6) He shouted. Sakura and Syaoran jumped nearly 10 feet high. Sakura was confused. "My Sakura?" Sakura asked, with an adorably confused expression on her face. She looked back to Syaoran who looked ready to kill. Syaoran gently whispered into her ear. "He likes you Sakura and he just found out we like each other I guess..." Syaoran trailed off, his lips pressed to her ear. He gave it a small peck. "DON"T DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Hiedki screeched. Sakura clutched onto Syaoran's arm. "Hiedki...what are you saying and doing?" Sakura asked, still confused. Hiedki had a look of pure horror on his face now. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOUR HEAD IS IN THAT GAKI'S LAP OR THAT HE KISSED YOUR EAR? YOU SHOULD BE DOING THAT TO MEEEEEEEEE!" Hiedki hollered, steam coming out of his ears.   
Syaoran was fed up with this, uh...stuff. (A/n; Sorry, I don't cuss! ^^6) Syaoran stood up and got infront of Sakura. He put his arm out knowing Sakura might get infront or beside him. He looked at this Hiedki guy with pure anger. "I'm fed up with this! Sakura is NOT yours. Heck she loves YOU like a BROTHER. NOT like THAT. So GET OVER IT." He stated coldy. He turned back to Sakura and smiled. "Problem taken care of. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'S go." They both walked out, Sakura nervous about what had happened. Hiedki gritted his teeth. "If I can't have her none can have her." He said evily. (A/n; Hiedki your such a creep go find some other girl b/cuz' the only girl you would even have is would be an old hag. .)   
Sakura was confused. She loked at Syaoran and smiled. "Syaoran-kun?" She called out his name softly. Her eyes were half smiling, half in nervous breakdown. Syaoran looked at her concerned. "I feel really bad about what happened a couple minutes ago." She said smiling weakly. Syaoran's eyebrows rose. "Do you have feelings for Hiedki?" He asked turning his head away from her. "Sakura I think I have to go." He said, running to his mother's bedchamber. Sakura tilted her head. She'd never thought Hiedki loved her. She only liked him as a friend, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. Or did she? She was so confused. On the other hand Syaoran has just run away from her. Sakura let a sob escape her lips, as she ran to Tomoyo's bedchamber.  
"Mother?" Syaoran called out. His mother looked up from her papers. She took off her glasses. "Yes?" She said with a bright smile. Syaoran looked down, and sat on the bed. "I told Sakura I loved her..." He began. "Oh?" Yelan grinned, wanting to hear more. "I mean she's such a beautiful girl, I think she's a tenshi." "And?" Yelan asked. "But some Hiedki guy came and chewed us out saying Sakura was his. Sakura said she liked Hiedki like a brother but I think she might have stronger feelings for him. I have already fell for her mother. What should I do?" He explained as best he could. "Honey," Yelan began, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Did she tell you she had feelings for him?" Syaoran shook his head. "Then don't jump to conclusions. Why don't you, Prince Eriol, Pincess Tomoyo and Sakura go out to the lake and have some fun. Love is a complicated thing, dear." Yelan said, encouraging her son. Syaoran smiled with the teeniest smile.   
Sakura meanwhile was talking to Tomoyo. She had explained everything to her. (A/n; Too lazy, use your ~*~*~*imagination*~*~*~ and think of what they said. Gomen for you people who absolutely love detail... ^^6)  
Syaoran told Eriol about the lake thing. Eriol told Tomoyo and Tomoyo told Sakura. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrists as Sakura tried to get her bathing suit. "NOPE! You're coming with me!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. Sakura came out to the lake wearing an evergreen colored bikini (A/n; Note how Tomoyo knows how Syaoran looooooves green...Oh my kawaii Syaoran-koishii! ^^6) with a thin darker evergreen colored sarong and she was barefoot. Her long hair was in a loose bun.   
Tomoyo was in the same thing except dark purple. She had sunglasses and her video camera with her. Syaoran was sitting on the dock, lazily. He sat up straight when he saw Sakura, but he looked away not wanting to see her. Eriol merely smiled as the two looked away from each other. Eriol kissed both Sakura & Tomoyo's hands, except with Tomoyo he kissed up her arm. "Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo hissed. Sakura & Tomoyo both blushed. At the sight of Sakura blushing from Eriol, Syaoran felt rage bubbling up in his head. 'Jealousy?' He asked himself in his mind. (A/n; Yay! Eriol has come in! ^^6 He's kawaii too but not like Syao-chan! *hugs*) Sakura smiled at Eriol kissing up Tomoyo's arm. She looked at the two with a new vision. Her eyebrows rose and she smirked. "Awww...how KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She made sure 'kawaii' was heard by the couple. Eriol stopped and they both blushed bright red. Sakura's smile disappeared when she saw Syaoran sitting there with his arms crossed. Pain ran throughout her body, but mostly her heart. She nearly choked up.   
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hey lovebirds! I'm going to over there." She said, pointing the side of beach. Once they nodded, Sakura ran extremely fast to get away from that adorable person known as Syaoran. Once she made sure no one could see her, she collapsed onto her knees and let a couple of sobs escape her mouth. Unfortunately, Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran could hear and see her perfectly. Syaoran looked away, trying hard not to run over to her and kiss her. He crossed his arms. Tomoyo and Eriol looked from Syaoran to Sakura and then shot glares back to Syaoran. Tomoyo ran to her best friend. "Sakura what's the matter?" She cried out once she got to Sakura.   
Sakura look up, surprised. "Nothing?" Sakura told Tomoyo a little unsure herself. Tomoyo looked concerned. "It didn't sound like nothing Sakura-chan. And you don't cry often." She answered. Sakura forced a smile. "I'll be alright. I'll go take a swim, it'll make me feel better." She said reassuring her friend. Tomoyo walked away calling out behind her. "Tell me when you want to." Sakura nodded, smiling, she caught another glimpse of Syaoran and frowned. 'If he wants to walk away from me, not look at me or anything, neither will I.' She dives into the lake and swam awfully fast. She angrily paddled her hands. When she felt ored, she swam back to Tomoyo, smiling. She'd let out most of her anger. "Tomoyo-chan!" She said smiling, she quickly ran over to Tomoyo trying not to look at Syaoran who was preoccupied with fighting with Eriol.   
Tomoyo, I am really mad AND sad about Syaoran-kun. He's been icy cold to me lately. I don't even know if I have frickin' feelings about Hiedki! I'm confused. She smiled though. She just wanted to have fun for now. She grabbed a volleyball nearby. She looked at Tomoyo and raised a brow. Tomoyo sighed, nodded and looked at Syaoran and Eriol. "ERIOL-KUN, LI-KUN! Wanna play volleyball?" They both nodded and came over when Tomoyo had an evil idea.   
"Sakura & Syaoran are on a team and Eriol & I are on a team!" She announced strained to stifle the giggles. (A/n; Ohohohohohohoh! I'm evil for making 'Yo-chan evil! MWUHAHA!) Sakura had a scared look of pure horror on her face. 'IIE IIE IIE IIE!' She thought to herself. She sighed and bit her lip. "Tomoyo..." she whispered, tears welling up. Tomoyo felt sorry she'd done that and rearranged the teams, boys x girls. Syaoran growled as Eriol came to his side. 'Why'd Sakura do that?' He thought angril to himself.   
Sakura smiled and squealed, running over to Tomoyo. "Arigatou 'Yo-chan!" She squealed. After playing the game and lots of competition, they all sat down on the rocks. Sakura was alone on the highest rock; her feet barely touched the water, making small ripples. She stared out into the sky. Once or twice, she'd catch Tomoyo and Eriol hugging or kissing or something like that. A tear trickled down her cheek.   
Syaoran sighed, walking away from the couple. He went and sat by Sakura. "Hey." Sakura looked away and inched away from him. "Hi." She said boredly. Syaoran sighed and looked out into the sky. Sakur ahad suddenly become intrested in the lake beneath them. Sakura sighed, now. "It's no use to stay here with you making me like this." She said quietly and she got up and walked away. She gently laid in the sand and put her arms out in front of her (A/n; Like up to the sky!). She clasped her hands together, trying to think clear. If their was ever a chance of them falling in love again, it'd have to start all over again. Once she saw everyone was farther away from her than they were when she was on the other side of the lake, she felt the need to sing. (A/n; I don't know like half the words so I'll just put the beginning.)  
&! I pick up the phone and heart is beating like a drum.  
&! I dial your number, waiting impatiently for you.  
&! Ooooh! I've got a thing about you, about you.  
&! And wanting you the way I do. Oh!  
&! Oooh! I've got a thing about you...  
She trailed off, not being able to finish the song. She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them to see Syaoran walking towards her. "Leave me alone." She said to the air. Syaoran looked at her sympathetically. "You love Hiedki, don't you?" Sakura shot up, scared stiff. All of the sudden he was right next to her! "You." Sakura said. She thought about his question. "No." This surprised Syaoran but he kept his cool. "You know Syaoran I thought we could have a chance. It was my first time with love and I thought we actually could. But then you had to go and ask the stupid question, run away, not greet me, make me cry and feel bad, and y-y-y-you you just had to come!" Sakura said loudly. "I love nobody." She said firmly, and she stood up. "I'm stupid for thinking we had a chance. I will never think that again." She said angrily and she sprinted away angrily, her ribbon that was in her hair flying into syaoran's hand. He looked at it curiously.  
Scribbles  
Whoah! ANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Don't worry it's going to S+S. 


	4. Four

Emerald locked with Amber  
By: AYUMI 

  
Sakura regretted everything she'd said to Syaoran. She ran to her father's office. She burst through the door, tears flying everywhere.  
Fujitaka & Yelan were talking to each other. They both looked up. Sakura was breathing hard. "What's wrong, dear?" Yelan asked. Sakura collapsed onto her knees. "It's Syaoran and I." After getting curious looks from the King & Queen, she continued. "I told him I loved him, and then Hiedki came and told him that I was Hiedki's. Syaoran yelled at Hiedki but later, he asked me if I had feelings for Hiedki. He than ran away. And Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran & I went to the lake and he was cold towards me, it made me cry. And then he came up to me later accusing me of loving Hiedki. And..." She paused, sniffed and continued. "And I told him that I didn't love anyone, thought we had a chance and ran away." Sakura broke down in tears. "And I thought he loved me." The King & Queen were surprised. Yelan patted Sakura's back. "There, there I'll talk to him." Sakura breathed heavily, and closed her eyes, hiccuping. "He was my first love, and he doesn't understand that I love Hiedki in a brotherly way." She whispered. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter encouragingly. "Put your swimsuit and go to the hot tub. It'll calm you down." Sakura nodded, a small hiccup found it's way out of her mouth.   
"Arigatou." She said softly and walked to the room where the indoor pool & hot tub was held. She sat in, and felt her muscles relax. She closed her eyes, and hugged herself.   
Yelan marched over to Syaoran who was still at the lake. "SYAORAN!" She screeched. Syaoran immediately sat up straight. "Yes m'am?" He asked. "Syaoran you have hurt that poor child. She ran to ME, CRYING, because of YOU. Explain." She yelled. Syaoran hung his head low. "She doesn't love me." Yelan gritted her teeth. "You go talk to her she's in the indoor pool area." She walked away muttering something like 'that child has done it in' or something like that. Syaoran shook his head and ran to the indoor pool area. Still in his bathing suit, Syaoran plopped into the hot tub. "We've got to talk Sakura." Sakura's eyes popped open and widened as she saw who was infront of her. "Oh no you don't. I already had to cry infront of your mother, you want to hear me cry?" Sakura asked fearfully.   
Syaoran put his arms on her shoulders. "I-I-I" He blushed. "Yes?" Sakura asked with no emotion. (A/n; Like before, okay!) Syaoran's hands fell to her waist. Sakura was confused. 'Deja-Vu?' She thought to herself. "I-I-I" He said, this time much softer. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. She gasped as Syaoran's lips touched hers. He kissed her softly. Sakura felt her fingers absentmindedly running through his hair. It seemed that Syaoran was waiting for an answer, so Sakura kissed his bottom lip back.  
Fujitaka, Yelan, Tomoyo & Eriol popped their heads in smiling evily at the sight before them. They were in a flat bottom-ed hot tub with bubbles jetting out everywhere. Syaoran was leaning over Sakura on his knees, his hands out infront of him, which kept his balance. Sakura was underneath him her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair. They were both kissing gently. They popped their heads out of the room and giggled evilly. "HOW KAWAII!!!!"  
Sakura gasped for air, breaking the kiss. "I think you got my attention." Sakura said quietly joking. They didn't move. Syoaran flashed her an only-for-you grin. "It's hot in here. Let's go to the pool..." Sakura said, a smile tugging on her lips. She sat down in the shallow area. Syaoran sat beside her and pulled her into her lap. "Talk time." He said.   
"Syaoran." Sakura called. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I don't love Hiedki. I didn't know that you didn't know. I like him in a brotherly way, remember. But the way he acted earlier, I'm starting to get creeped out by him." Sakura said, shuddering. Syaoran nodded with a serious look on his face. Sakura laid her head on his bare chest. "I was so scared we couldn't be together as a couple anymore, Syaoran." She said still laying her head on his chest. "So scared." She said, hugging him tightly to her. Syaoran caressed his emerald-eyed tenshi. "I thought you'd never love me Sakura-chan. I'm sorry will you forgive me?" He said apologetically. Sakura looked up at him, her chin still on his chest. "Hai. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" She said, staring into his eyes. Emerald locked with amber. Syaoran looked down at her beautiful emerald eyes. Amber locked with emerald.   
"I do." He said sincerely. Sakura smiled brightly and kissed his nose. "Good, because I love you too much to give up to one of those brats who drool all over you during dinner." Sakura said jokingly. "Now I'm cold, Syao-chan." Sakura pouted cutely. Syaoran smiled. "Let's get out and get into some pajamas. Then we could maybe go see what Tomoyo and Eriol are doing."He suggested. Sakura squealed happily and jumped out of the pool, throwing Syaoran a green fuzzy towel. She had pink.  
Sakura came out in a silky pink nightgown that shimmered green in the light. Syaoran was lying on her couch with a pair of green silk pants on. He had a matching shirt that was kind of thrown to the side. Sakura blushes looking at his bare chest, sure she'd seen it before but she'd not noticed all his muscles until now. Syaoran blushed at how short Sakura's nightgown was. "Ready to go, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked playfully. "Aww, I wanna stay here!" Syaoran whined. Sakura kissed his nose. "Your so sweet, but no. I wanna sneak up on Tomoyo!" Sakura said flashing him her bambi eyes. Syaoran gave up with a sigh. "'kay."SCRIBBLES  
I've gotta go watch a DVD really quick. . Ice Age. *blech*  
Onegai: Please  
Hai: Yes  
Iie: No  
Tenshi: Angel  
Kawaii: Cute  
Gaki/Baka: Stupid, Brat, Idiot  
Gomen: Sorry  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
Ohayo: Hello  
Kirei: Beautiful  
Sugoi: Beautiful, Pretty  
Arigatou: Thank You  
Ja Ne (Ja): Goodbye


	5. Five

Emerald locked with Amber  
By: AyumiSakura and Syaoran quietly sneaked out of Sakura's bedchambers. They looked through the crack in the door. Tomoyo and Eriol were plotting something. Sakura felt a sneeze coming up. "Syaoran! I'm going to...ah-ah-ah-achoo!" Sakura sneezed. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol freeze. Sakura could hear Tomoyo's voice. "'Ri-chan? Did you hear something?" Sakura gulped. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her in a corner. "Kiss me before we die from humiliation." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded in agreement. She put her hands on his chest and softly kissed his bottom lip, for it was all she could reach.   
Syaoran grabbed her waist and pulled it up, Sakura was now kissing both top and bottom lips. She heard the door open and she stopped and peeked from their hiding place. Syaoran appeared, resting his chin on her head. Tomoyo and Eriol came out searching the place curiously.   
Sakura took Syaoran's hand as soon as they left and took him to her bedchamber. "I've got an idea, Syaoran-kun!" She said excitedly jumping up and down. She quickly ran to her closet and crashes of things could be heard. Sakura came out picking a teddy bear off her head. "I found them!" She said holding up to recorders. One was labeled "Tomoyo" and the other was blank. Syaoran's eyebrows rose as he realized what Sakura had in store for Eriol & Tomoyo.  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly got into fake caomflauge suits. Sakura was wearing a green camouflauge mini skirt, and leather platform boots that went 4 inches above her knees. She had a green shirt that went to her elbows and her recorders in her back pockets. Syaoran was ina somewhat matching outfit. He was wearing pants, a long sleeved shirt and ankle-high boots. When they saw each other, Sakura giggled and Syaoran blushed. They ran outside pretending they had guns made out of their hands. They barged through Tomoyo's door to find Tomoyo and Eriol kissing.  
Tomoyo & Eriol both jumped, now blushing. "We didn't do anything I promise!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura shut the door and her and Syaoran both left the shadows. Tomoyo had a scared look on her face.  
"Sakura, it's not what you think. By the way nice outfit!" Tomoyo said loudly. (A/n; 'Yo-chan! Silly girl... ^^6) Sakura grinned evilly and looked towards Syaoran who was grinning and smirking at Eriol who was now beat red. "Why were you making out?" Syaoran asked with a smug tone. Tomoyo looked at him with pure horror written over her face. "What makes you think we made out?" She hissed.   
Sakura tried hard to stifle her giggles, which became a chuckle. She held up the already labled recorder and pushed play. Tomoyo's voice sounded. "Hi I'm Tomoyo and I" She stopped it and took out the recorder that wasn't labeled. "made out" She topped it and pressed play on the labled one. "with Eriol!" By this time, Syaoran was rolling on the ground with laughter.  
Sakura leaned over holding her stomach, shaking violently with laughter. Tomoyo and Eriol were beat red. "THAT WAS MEAN SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol nearly punched Syaoran. Syaoran smirked. "And think! You've done so much to Sakura, Tomoyo! And Eriol! You are the evil-est prankster I know and we pulled that one off!" Syaoran said, straining to hold back his laughter. Sakura stopped laughing and blinked. Her face turned to an innocent look. "It's true 'Yo-chan." She said quietly. "So...one more prank and we'll play this tape...to the whole kingdom! We're going back to Sakura's bedchamber" Syaoran boasted. "To do what?" Eriol asked evilly. Sakura and Syaoran had already started to walk to the door. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist and they heard it again.  
"Hi I'm Tomoyo and I ...made out...with Eriol!" Tomoyo screeched and Eriol shut his mouth.  
Back at Sakura's bedchamber...  
Syaoran was lying on the couch still laughing. "How did you really get Tomoyo's voice on the first recorder?" Syaoran asked curiously. Sakura grinned and pushed play. "Hi I'm Tomoyo and I love Eriol!" Sakura faked a cough "I win!" Cough, cough, cough. Laughing, she went to her closet and changed into a light pink dress with ruffles at the top and lining the bottom. The sleeves were off her shoulders and around her arms like arm bands. They were scrunched and about 2 inches wide.  
"So what would you like to do?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was in a pair of green pants and white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up. Syaoran blushed and looked at her. Sakura blushed looking at him. "Are those your pajama's?" They asked in unison. Sakura's blush got redder, as did Syaorans. Sakura nodded. She looked intently at Syaoran's face. She wouldn't let herself look at the rest of his fit body. She sat down on the couch. "I need to talk to you Syaoran...about the lake today." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran froze.   
Sakura looked down at her hands and then up at him. "I didn't really know what I was saying for some of those statements. I mean, no, I don't like Hiedki that way, that part was true. But, I'm sorry I said that you just had to come along and everything, Syaoran. It's that, really, if you didn't come along I'd probably never find true love." She said softly, yet sincerely.   
Syaoran looked at her in shock. " You mean if I never came along you wouldn't be in love, today, tomorrow, never?" He asked sounding surprised. Sakura nodded solemly. "Honto ne?" Syaoran asked to make proof. Sakura sighed. "Honto, honto." Syaoran smiled. SCRIBBLES  
Hey guys. Still sick, but I feel like talking right now. I have no Internet b/cuz my dad is loading some stuff for my new OS, Mac OS X.2 (10.2 Jaguar) and it's taking forever. ^^6 I understand some of you might have been confused over some of my nicknames here are some helpful translations;  
'Ri-chan - Eriol  
'Yo-chan - Tomoyo  
Cherry-chan - Sakura  
Wolf-chan - Syaoran  
Ying Fa - Sakura in Chinese  
Xiao Lang - Little Wolf in Chinese  
Honto - really (as a statement or exclamation)  
Honto ne - really (as a question ex: really?)  
By the way, this kingdom thing is a modern kingdom! ^^ I put a little laughs in this chapter so you wouldn't be asleep on your computer drooling. . Don't do that!!! Read/Review onegai, no flames. 


End file.
